


FUCK burritos

by tskiyamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Burrito, Ghoul, fuck burritos, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskiyamas/pseuds/tskiyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukiyama shuu HATES!!!!!!!!!!! burritos</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCK burritos

Tsukiyama screamed at the burrito on the plate. He said no words. Just screamed. He screamed and screamed at it, his voice turning hoarse as he screamed. The burrito sat there, saying no words. It stay silent the entire time the purple haired pedophile screamed. Its silence was almost unsettling. It sat, taking in all of the screams. Tsukiyama screamed at it until the sun set, hour after hour, screaming screaming screaming. It wasn't until the burrito finally broke down and committed suicide when the screaming stopped. It dropped itself on the ground by slipping off the plate, killing itself. Rest in piece.

**Author's Note:**

> i really fucking hate burritos


End file.
